When clothes are purchased, the person himself or herself tries the clothes on and purchases the clothes with suitable size.
However, in order to try them on, the person himself or herself is required to go to the store. Besides, even if clothes with the same size are tried on, there is a case where they are different in clothes length or sleeve length and are not suitable for the body type.